The Pros and Cons of Pants
by SiriusLovesRent
Summary: Sure those pants Mimi has in Out Tonight are absolutely SWANKIFIED, but how did she get them? Angel/Mimi friendship and a little Roger mention because, you know, I love him so much. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Yeah...I know I said I wanted to concentrate on an HP fic but...I have no ideas ): So this is another one for MovieBuffStarlet, because she gave me the idea and she's just awesome. Angel/Mimi friendship---yay! Don't we love it, now? Oh, and if you can catch the Finale A reference, you're cool. And of course there HAD to be a little Roger cameo and mention of COURSE. What can I say, I'm in love. ;D Anyway, enjoy, and MovieBuffStarlet, HOPE YOU LOVE ITTTT! And I hope everyone else does too! **

**(And psst...Jonathan Larson owns RENT)**

**---**

Angel was a persuader.

She just was. She could persuade people to do things very easily. And because of her amazing persuasion, Mimi was walking into a clothing store with her. "Mimi honey, come on, you _know _your old pants are too ripped for you to possibly be able to dance in them anymore. So please, just come in here with me and we'll find some new ones."

"Angel..." Mimi whined. "I don't _want _new ones! My old ones are _fine_! They're more then fine actually. They're _spectacular._" She smiled unconvincingly.

Angel laughed and shook her head. "Sorry babe, don't believe you. You were just complaining about them this morning." She grabbed Mimi's hand and dragged her over to a clothing rack and started looking through things. "If you didn't wanna come, you never should have started bitching about your pants."

"Fine. But I'm not gonna find anything." Mimi grumbled and started to walk away---toward the door.

"Oh, and Mimi," Angel turned to face her best friend, hands on her hips. "You walk out that door, and I swear, I'll mess that pretty little head of yours up with these heels." She stomped on the floor, as if demonstrating what she would do to her.

Mimi crossed her arms over her chest and leaned up against the wall. She sighed and tapped her foot impatiently. _Not like we can afford anything here anyway._ As her eyes panned around the store, she spotted the most amazing thing she had ever seen: A pair of tight, sparkly blue pants that looked about right for dancing. Mimi's eyes widened in delight. She rushed over to the rack and tore them off the hanger.

Yup, these were perfect. "ANGEL! OHMYGOD! COMEHERECOMEHERECOMEHERE!" Mimi screamed, scaring a few small children. She glanced down at them. "DO YOU SEE THESE PANTS, CHILDREN?!"

Angel sighed and grabbed Mimi's arm, giving the kids an apologetic look. "Mimi, don't scare the children."

The dancer whipped out the pants and waved them around in Angel's face. "ANG! ARE YOU SEEING THESE PANTS?!" Mimi clapped wildly.

"Ooh, chica!" Angel looked at them, impressed with Mimi's choice. "Hey, I think Roger would like these..." She winked at her.

Mimi squealed. "Yeah! He would!" She looked at them longingly. "He seemed so...scared when I was asking him to light my candle." She said, recalling the rocker she had met earlier. She smirked. "If I wear these..."

"If you wear _those _next time you see him, you might not go home alone, if you catch my drift." Angel giggled and looked for the price tag. She saw it, turned it over, and her smile fell off in an instant. "Mimi..."

"What?" Mimi asked. She took the price tag from Angel's fingers and looked at it. Her smile slid off her face as well. Fifteen dollars. Fifteen dollars which they didn't have. "Shit..."

Angel sighed again. She shoved a hand in her jacket pocket and dug around before pulling out a few bills. She quickly counted what she had in her hands and smiled triumphantly. "Fifteen exactly."

Mimi looked at her suspiciously. "Honey, how much do you have left?"

Angel waved it off. "That doesn't matter---"

"Yes it does! You have a life too. Don't waste your money on me. They're just pants." Mimi shook her head, wild curls flying every which way.

Angel smiled warmly at her. She took her hands in her own. "Mimi, do you want them?"

Mimi hesitated. She really did want those pants...but Angel was her best friend! And she had just met Collins and probably wanted to do something with him---she could never ask her to give up her money for _her_. She shook her head again. "_That _doesn't matter."

"Sweetie, you want them. I have the money. Let's get them!" Angel pushed on. Mimi still looked disbelieving. Angel smiled again. "I want to."

Mimi's face finally broke into a grin and she pounced on Angel and hugged her tightly. Angel laughed and hugged her back.

"Ang, I love you!" Mimi squealed again. She broke away from the hug and twirled around excitedly.

Angel chuckled. "Glad I could help with that, chica." She took Mimi's hand again and pulled her up toward the register.

---

"Y'know, Collins," Roger said to his best friend later that night. "...she had really nice pants. Let's add that to the pro list!"

**A/N: Silly Roger.**

**Yeah, that was kind of a stupid ending, but...Collins helping Roger make a pro/con list about Mimi is just a priceless moment for me. Plus I have to put Roger in every fic I write. If you haven't noticed by now, Roger's my favorite and I have a pretty un-healthy obsession with him.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it! MovieBuffStarlet, I especially hope YOU liked it! Your opinion matters most since you gave me the idea. (: Until next time, everyone! Reviews are lovely and if you do so, you get lots and lots of Roger hugs. And really, who doesn't want a Roger hug?**


End file.
